My Nights With You
by QueenOfTheRevue
Summary: Marceline is the feared ruler of the NightoSphere, but she still partakes in the meetings of Oo's royalty. Rather than actually provide anything useful to the meetings, she finds herself in a series of predicaments that involve the alluring Candy Princess. PWP, series of one-shots, rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hello, welcome to my first ever fanfiction. (Don't let that scare you away!)

This is a PWP M+ One Shot Bubbline story. You've been informed. Also first person pov for Marceline.

I also drew character designs for what Marceline and Bubblegum would look like for this story. Please refer to my author profile to find links.

If people like this one shot, then I would like to make this a series of individual stories, all in this AU. If you would like to read more, please partake in the poll provided at the end to vote on what you would like to read next. Thank you. Hope you enjoy, and comments/kind criticisms are always welcome.

**_AU Setting:_**

Marceline the Vampire Queen rules the Night-o-Sphere, having taken her father's place after his mysterious disappearance ten years ago. She didn't ask for this assignment, but short of leaving the Night-o-Sphere with no ruler, sure to fall to chaotic destruction that could leak out into the rest of the Kingdoms, resulting in the ultimate downfall of the Land of Oo, well… there wasn't much else to be done.

After the first two years it took her to completely dominate the crystal of Chaos, she eventually brought some semblance of order to the dreaded Night-o-Sphere, although that didn't make anyone less afraid of it, or of her. Despite the general public's fearful disposition towards her, the Council of Royalty still insists on inviting her to their biannual meetings to discuss the wellbeing of the Land of Oo, even if only for propriety's sake.

Marceline both dreads and anticipates these meetings because of a certain princess who likes to tempt the Vampire Queen's self control…

**My Night(s) With You**

I lean against the wall of my hiding spot, keeping to the shadows of the room. Artificial light doesn't bother me, being a vampire and all, but standing out too much in this ballroom full of royalty and dignitaries has its own consequences. These biannual meetings are always the same thing over and over again. Most of the kingdoms keep to themselves, since there are very few disputes to be resolved. The only thing these meetings ever really accomplish has to do with commerce… but since no one wants anything from the Night-o-Sphere, I rarely have anything to do.

Yes, I- Marceline, the Vampire Queen and feared ruler of the Night-o-Sphere, always accept the kind invitations of the other rulers of Oo to attend their conferences. If nothing else, it is entertaining to watch most of them awkwardly avoid me at all costs, or even make fools of themselves when forced into a situation that requires actual interaction.

I am never a necessary component of these meetings. I could just skip them, if I really wanted. But I never do.

Across the room, a noticeably luminous presence enters. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom strides into the ballroom, waving generously to everyone. She is by far the most popular member of Oo's royal houses, and one of the most important attendees of these meetings. Sweet, pink, shiny, and everyone loves her. But Lady Bubblegum, like most candy, has another side to her. The sticky side. The side that gets stuck in your hair. Short of cutting your own hair off, you'll never be rid of it. I think I may be the only one who has ever seen Bubblegum's "sticky side."

She looks my way, and I turn to look at the buffet laid out on the other side of the room. Avoiding eye contact may be childish, but I always feel too on edge to allow myself to be involved with her in public. Hell, I don't even know how we would interact in front of people, since we never have. It's because of this anxiety that I dread these meetings.

"Woo! That's what this party is missing, Gunther!" an older voice yells triumphantly. The Ice King has created a small army of ice statues to line the walls over the drink bar. His penguin side-kick, Gunther, is pitching a silent fit next to the old man. A quick glance through the room told me that everyone was starting to become edgy due to the Ice King's appearance. Setting my glass onto a nearby table, I exit the safety of my shadowed corner to float towards the old blue guy.

"Hey Simon," I greet him.

"Marceline!" Ice King looks surprised to see me. "You're just in time, look at what I've done. Now, instead of those boring square ice cubes, if you want to chill your drink," he pops one of the small ice soldiers off the wall and drops it in his drink. Holding the glass up to me so I can better inspect it, he wiggles his eyebrows to emphasize the amazingness of what he has just accomplished. "A trick this awesome will definitely get one of these princesses to talk to me, eh?"

"That's pretty cool," I tell him, grinning at the small ice soldier bobbing up and down in the glass. "Why don't we go out to the balcony, and you can show me some more ice sculptures?"

"Why, Marceline," Ice King looks momentarily shocked. "Well, if you insist, my devious lady," he begins to float for the exit, muttering to himself about being approached by a beautiful dame earlier than he had expected.

I glance over my shoulder before following him out of the room. Lumpy Space Princess is throwing a fit over the ice covering her wall, which leads to Flame Princess melting it all off. Everyone cheers, offering Flamesy a toast in respect to her kindness. I float on through the doors.

Gunther is giving Ice King the what for, gesturing wildly in the direction of the mountain where they live, far off in the distance.

"What do you mean giant sea lions are attacking my Fionna shrine?!" Ice King yells in a panic. "We'll have to take a rain check, Marceline. There is serious evil afoot!" and with that, he flies off into the distance, carrying his penguin.

"Later, Simon," I say, despite the fact he is already too far to hear.

I float over the veranda, staring out into the expanse of "space" surrounding the palace. Since this meeting is in the Lumpy Space Kingdom, we really are surrounded by purple, fluffy... stuff. I could easily float off the edge of this balcony, head back to the Night-o-Sphere, and avoid the rest of the evening. But I don't.

The voice I had been both dreading and waiting for finally appears. "That was nice of you. To help the Ice King like that."

I tilt my head to see Bonnibel Bubblegum, aforementioned Princess of the Candy Kingdom, and arguably the most influential royalty in the Land of Oo, standing near the wall.

I don't reply. I should have known this would happen if I left the party. I did know, and I came anyway. Whether or not it was because I knew she would appear... well, I'd rather not think about it.

"Your presence will surely be missed, Princess," I sigh, floating a bit higher. I steal a glance at her from the cover of darkness. Her gown of choice for the evening is mainly shades of blue. Nothing I could drink. I suppose the time I drank the color from one of her pink dresses has made her wary of wearing that color around me. She'd even managed to keep up the preface of being angry with me for two committees afterward, making our longest dry spell an entire year. Today's dress was cut low, the fabric hugging her torso tightly. The skirt material was much looser, swaying around her thighs like clouds.

Her long hair is pulled over her right shoulder, leaving the entire left side of her neck exposed. Her pink skin seems to glow in the dark evening light, as if calling me. I see her raise her eyes to meet mine, and I look away. Turning, I begin to head back towards the party. I am not fast enough. I could have been, but I wasn't. A soft hand wraps around my elbow, holding me back.

"I missed you," she says playfully, grinning up at me. I wonder, not for the first time, how sincere these words that pass so easily through her lips might be. "You didn't come visit like I told you to."

It is true that at the last conference she had suggested I come to visit. I never can ascertain how serious she is about such invitations. It is not true, however, that I had not gone. I did. I only travelled at night, the safest time for my kind, that just happened to also coincide with times she would definitely _not_ be awake. I will never tell her that. "Enough, Bonnie," I say, knowing she dislikes it when people use that particular nickname.

Something that resembled a snort sounds from her before a rough hand grabs the tie attached to the Chaos crystal, pulling me down neck first. I come dangerously close to the pink skin of her neck, her sweet scent assaulting my senses and making my body tense against my will. Her lips brush against my ear as she whispers into them, "Or maybe... you did come?"

She knows. There is no way she would make such a joke out of coincidence. Of course she would know. She's Princess Bubblegum, genius extrodinaire. "Did you miss me, too?" she coos, her voice teasing in her apparent victory. "Or did you just take a bite while I wasn't aware to hold you over to our next meeting?"

A strange anger comes over me. I hate it when she refers to herself as a convenient snack in regards to my... eating habits. Worse, she knows it upsets me, and she does it on purpose. I could have kept calm. I choose not to. I wrap my right arm around her waist and push her against the cold stone wall. A strange gasp escapes her lips, and I feel her pulse speed up. Not out of fear... Bubblegum never smells like fear. It's the scent of excitement. Expectation.

I breathe her in slowly, burying my face against her neck. Everything about her begs me to bite, to sink into her and drink until I can't drink anymore. This is the part I hate. Doesn't she realize what kind of danger she's in when she does this? The smartest person in all the Kingdoms, and here she is pressed between a wall and Oo's greatest feared monster. Too much could go wrong. Someone could find us. I'm sure I could play it off as I had seduced the poor, unsuspecting princess with my Vampire charm to save her reputation. Although, there is no logical reason why I should do such a thing.

She could get addicted to this. She already enjoys this way too much. Worst of all, I could drink too much. Stopping is always the hardest part. Nothing else in the world tastes like Bonnibel. Every drink from her makes life sparkle for days after. After every drink, it becomes harder and harder to stop. I could hurt her. I could do irreparable damage. There is too much at risk, and I am at fault for letting it get this far at all. I'm too dangerous. I can't do it. I pull away.

The hand around my tie tightens, keeping me in place. It always surprises me how strong Bubblegum is, despite the numerous examples from our meetings. I feel a soft hand run up my arm, the warm fingers reaching my cold, pulse-less neck. I turn my head, but the hand grips into my hair, holding onto me firmly. "Do it," she orders, her heated whisper sending another wave of temptation through me.

I could argue. I'm more powerful than her. I could push her away and show her I don't take orders like one of her precious candy subjects. For whatever reason, it doesn't happen.

"I said, do it," she orders again, the hand in my hair shaking in its effort. Impatient as always, my little candy princess is. I continue to wait, more as a silent form of rebellion against her orders than anything else.

"Please," her voice drops to the barest whisper, her royal commanding tone finally drops. "I want you to..."

Despite how desperate such a confession may sound to normal people, it's all I need. I raise myself higher into the air, forcing Bubblegum to wrap her arms around my neck as her feet leave the ground. I feel her body press against mine, her legs wrapping around my waist in an attempt to hold on. Free from gravity's restraints, I press her between the cold stone and myself, moving my now free arms to keep us steady. My lips trace down the line of her neck, absorbing the warmth there.

I can feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She may play the serious, no-nonsense princess for the rest of the world, but in these moments I feel as if I see the "real" Bonnibel, be she "sticky" or not. I move my right arm, touching the knee tightly holding onto my waist. My cold fingertips follow her warm, pink skin, moving up her leg, her thigh, and beneath the soft folds of her dress. Every touch makes her breath come a bit more quickly. It's a game that I love to play, and I can play it for a while. But I can already tell Bonnibel's impatience is only growing with her excitement.

Therefore, I waste no time in reaching my goal. It has been over six months since our last encounter, after all. I am hungry, and judging by the excited tremors running through Bonnibel's body, she is, too. As I approach her sweetest spot, my fingers meet lace. A fitting style for a Candy Princess, I suppose. I play my fingers over the lace panties, teasing her for just long enough to make her legs squeeze more tightly around me. I chuckle a bit before sliding my hand to dip my fingers beneath the lace folds and onto her bare skin. I bury my fingers into the lips of her warmth, rubbing gently. Her breath interlaces with soft moans in my ear, encouraging me.

I trail my lips up her neck again, stopping right beneath her ear. "I've only just touched you, and you're already soaked," I murmur, grinning. "Just how long have you been fantasizing about this?"

"Don't be... crass..." she argues pitifully, barely able to speak normally through her heavy breathing.

I drag my fingers up, approaching her clit slowly. "I was only asking a question," I counter, purposefully sounding confused. "Were you thinking about this while walking around, talking to all those important, proper dignitaries?" I draw a circle around the small nub with a fingertip, relishing the moan that escapes her. "Were you thinking about what you wanted me to do to you?" I ask before tugging on her pink earlobe with my teeth.

Bonnibel's hands tighten around me, and I feel fingernails dig into my back. If anything, the feeling only spurs me further. "Shut... up..." she gasps.

It dawns on me that I may be correct. That she had, in fact, been thinking about our nights together while performing her Princess act for everyone else. She may still be trying to give orders, but I have the control here in this moment, and she knows that as well as I do. My fingers trail back down, gliding through her warmth again. "Naughty Princess Bubblegum," I tease, my voice low. I press a finger inside of her, relishing the movement of her body as her back arches. "Is this what you wanted?" I whisper, moving in and out of her slowly.

She answers me with a moan as I slip a second finger inside. Her head falls back against the wall, her neck stretching in front of me. My eyes study her skin in the dim light. I remove my left hand from the wall, trailing a cold finger along her collarbone. The color of her skin is so alluring the very sight of it fills me with hunger. I move closer, inhaling her sweet aroma. A dark desire to tear into her and drink every last drop of her life rises up in me, as it always does. The crystal at my throat doesn't help, its chaotic nature egging me on. I take a deep breath to steady myself, and remind myself that I control my body. I can choose how monstrous I am, despite the realm's notions of me.

"Marceline," Bonnibel murmurs softly. Her arms shake from the force with which she is holding onto me. Her face is flushed with energy and desire. She must know. She must know that when she begs for me with my name it challenges my self control more than anything else. That must be why she does it when I hesitate. "Please." I feel her hand cup the back of my head, pulling me closer to her. "Marceline..."

My hand at her collarbone moves up, brushing her hair aside to cup the back of her neck. My fingers dig into her soft hair, tugging as gently as my overwhelmed senses will allow. Her neck and body open up to me, and I briefly see a triumphant smile cover her lips before I dip my head into the crook of her shoulder. I twist my left hand, still inside her, allowing my thumb to rub directly over her clit every time I move my fingers in and out of her. When I feel her breath leave her in another excited gasp, I bite. I dig my fangs into the very stream of delectable, earth shattering, pink life of her pulse.

I don't drink at first. Once I sink into her I wait, feeling the moan that escapes her vibrate into my body. The sounds she makes are perfect, whether she is conscious of them or not. I move my fingers faster inside of her, encouraging more of those delicious noises, as I finally allow myself my greatest desire and weakness. I drink deeply.

The moment Bonnibel's pink hits my tongue, I feel as if I am possessed with lust and want and need. Nothing else on this planet tastes like her, and I know very assuredly nothing ever will. As her intoxicating taste fills my mouth, I purr against her neck in pleasure. I feel Bonnibel's nails dig deeper into my back and her legs tighten around me as her hips buck from my unrelenting touch, both wanting more and begging to stop at the same time. Her voice pierces my ears, assuring me of her pleasure in return. I curl my fingers inside of her, rubbing harder and making her body freeze as every muscle goes taught against me for one ecstatic moment. Even the air in her lungs stops, making the sound of her heartbeat resonate through every place that our bodies connect.

After a moment, she goes slack in my arms, her breaths coming hurriedly and deeply as if she has just run a marathon. Her voice accompanies her gasps for air, creating an alluring effect that makes me want to take her again. Taking one last sip of Bonnibel to keep on my tongue, I remove my fangs. I wince at the indented holes on her throat, feeling guilty.

My attention is grabbed suddenly, as a now much-less-pink finger grabs my chin to turn my head towards Bonnibel. "How'd I taste?" she asks drowsily, as if fighting sleep. I frown at the question, which only makes her giggle before she kisses me. Bonnie always kisses me afterwards, although I have no idea why. I could ask, but I don't. Its a sweet and lazy kiss that forces me to give in to her. When she finally pulls back, I remove my hands from her body.

"Ugh, that's so distasteful," she complains as my pink-colored fingers appear from under her blue dress.

I grin, as this seems to be the only thing I can ever actually bother her with. "It's my sweet reward," I reply, licking the pink from my middle finger slowly without breaking eyecontact.

"Marceline!" she shrieks, a blush appearing on her cheeks as she bats my hand away from my mouth. If she still has enough pink left in her to blush, then I must not have done too much damage. She struggles, as if trying to get away from me, despite still being rather high in the air.

"Hmph," I sneer, finishing my snack. "Now that you got what you came for, you're only too quick to get away from the scary Vampire Queen," I say, meaning to tease. Instead of arguing, Bonnibel looks at me with an expression I can't quite place. It seems to be somewhere between anger and pity.

"Take me to my room," she orders tartly.

"I'm not one of your candy subjects you can order around whenever you want," I argue, despite already lifting her into a princess hold and carrying her out the window. We fly up the side of the purple, and somehow fluffy, castle in silence until we reach a large window on another balcony. Bonnibel doesn't question how I already knew which window is hers, but I'm sure she notices. I mentally sigh at myself. I decide to get out of here before anything else happens.

Floating over to the bed, I gently lay the Candy Princess onto her mattress. I can't tell if she has really fallen asleep or not, but she doesn't open her eyes or move when I cover her with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams, Bonnibel," I whisper, moving her hair out of her face. I turn to leave out of the same window we entered, but my foot catches on something. I look back, blinking at the now suspiciously awake Bonnibel who holds my ankle captive.

"I did not give you permission to leave," she says tersely.

I could simply jerk my foot away. For all her strength, I am still the stronger one. There would be no contest, if I really wanted to leave.

But I don't.

-The End-

Thank you for reading! If you liked it, and would like to read more, please refer to the link in my author profile.


	2. The Dress

**Authors Note:** Welcome to the second installment of "My Nights With You", entitled:

_**The**_** _Dress_**

Actually, the poll I included with the first installment did not result in the dress option. I told myself I would wait for 10 votes. Only 9 ever came, so I made an executive decision to write this. This was also stuck in my head so I decided to get it out. I also decided not to include a poll with this chapter. If you have an idea, please feel free to tell me about it.

I am going to be honest with you all. This is long. I am sorry. This is also a little bit crazy. I'm not sure if I'm sorry about that part.

**Information: NSFW, **bubbline, Marceline POV, yuri, PWP, smut, restraints, spanking, oh my! Read at your own discretion.

Finally! You're not here to read my notes, you want the smut, so I'll keep this short. I'm not going to beg for reviews/comments, but please remember that a writer is inspired to do more when they feel as if people like their work.

Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

I sit in the giant, black leather chair that stands in the corner of my bedroom. You would think that being the ruler of a place like the Night-o-Sphere would enable me to have a little more fun. Alas, here I sit, staring at the wall and all its uninteresting properties.

"My Queen," a voice interrupts the boredom. I glance towards the door to see one of the lizard-like servants. "You have an incoming Holo-sphere from the Duke of Nuts," he informs me.

The Duke of Nuts is one of the few royalty that have no problem interacting with me. While I'm not sure I would call him a friend, we get along well enough. "Patch it through," I order.

A large holographic screen appears in the middle of my room, and a familiar round, pink face stares at me angrily. This is definitely not the Duke of Nuts.

"Marceline!" Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom yells at me from the fluorescence. "Where are you?"

I remain calm, leaning my head back against the chair. "Here, in the Night-o-Sphere... living on fear," I add, just to rhyme. I grin at my own cleverness. I'll have to remember that one.

"Why aren't you here, at the Royal Committee Meeting?" she demands. I stay quite.

"Marceline," she repeats, her cute brows furrowing in frustration. "Why aren't you here?" I stay silent.

"Marceline!" Bonnibel practically screams through the hologram.

"What?" I reply calmly, raising an eyebrow as I glance at her. "Don't like being ignored?"

She takes three deep breaths before she speaks again, as if giving herself time to think. "Fine," her voice is curt. "Don't come for the meeting then." Her voice drops to a threatening whisper as she leans closer to the image screen, "But get your butt here." She hangs up.

I hiss at the screen that has already gone blank, throwing a pillow across the room. How dare she give me orders? She never speaks in requests or questions, but always in commands. I'm not going to go. I don't have to. Then again, if I don't, I can't set her straight about this. I yell in exasperation before hopping out the window and speeding through the night sky.

I know what this is about. It's been almost a year, but that is more than enough time to allow bad feelings to fester into a situation like this. Two committee meetings ago, Bonnibel had followed me back to my assigned room for the evening and let herself in, without invitation as usual. She was wearing a dark pink dress that wrapped around her body a little too perfectly. She found some reason or another to seduce me, and in the process, insisted on me drinking from her.

I am always anxious, and a bit hesitant, to drink from Bonnibel. I can drink any shade of red from any object, but shades from living creatures taste different from inanimate ones. And Bonnibel... well, she tastes better than _anything_. It's a real problem for me. Every time I drink from her, it takes weeks for normal "food" to taste appealing again. It also becomes harder to stop myself before I drink too much.

I don't understand why she insists on being bitten, either. Sometimes I feel as if she insists because she sees it as a trade... sex for a fix of red (or in her case, pink). That is not what I want, though.

That night, almost a year ago, in the heat of the moment I gave into my fears and avoided her and her color completely. Instead, I drained the red from her gown. Somehow, she knew something was wrong, and pushed me away. When she realized what I had done, she became upset. I even remember the tears at the corner of her eyes. I have yet to figure out why... perhaps she really liked that dress? Whatever the reason, she stomped out of my room without another word.

I didn't see or hear anything from her until the next committee meeting six months later. Even then, she avoided all contact with me, refused to speak to me or even meet my eyes across the room. It was as if I didn't exist, and I felt invisible. At the end of the evening, I waited for her near her room. She stopped at her door, looked at me once, went inside, and locked the door without a word. So, I left. And I purposefully did not attend today's committee meeting. I _don't_ like being ignored. It feels too much like being forgotten.

I force myself to slow down, having been flying at my top speed to reach the Nuts' Castle within a few hours. When it comes into my sight, I float to a stop near the tallest tower. I float by three windows before I find her. Bonnibel is sitting at a table on the far side of the room, wrapped in a black night robe.

I kick the window open, not bothering to be quiet. Bonnibel jumps up from her chair, going into a fighting stance before realizing it's me. I float across the room, propping my hands onto my waist. "You can't just summon me like some servant whenever you feel like it," I say angrily.

"That's not..." Bonnibel frowns, crossing her arms in front of her. "I wanted to talk to you, but you weren't here."

"Talk?" I try to laugh, but it makes a hollow sound in my throat. "You've never wanted to talk much before."

Bonnibel doesn't reply. I see her swallow, as if nervous, before she looks down at the floor. A strange silence falls between us. I wonder what she's thinking. Her demeanor is different from normal. I take a moment to look at her... all of her. The house coat doesn't even reach her knees, showing off her long legs in the candlelight. The belt is tied tightly around her waist, but the movement of crossing her arms has caused the top of the material to open slightly, revealing the curves underneath. I begin to wonder what, exactly, is beneath the black robe.

"Why are you wearing black?" I ask, breaking the silence. It is the only color I have never seen her wear, and it is surprisingly... different. Not bad, only very different.

Bonnibel looks up at me, blinking. Her expression changes back to its normal level of confidence. "Because, scientifically speaking, black is the absence of all color," she answers like she is stating the obvious.

I think about the meaning of what she just said. Such a specific reason means that she has put thought into this.

"Artistically speaking, black is the presence of all color," I argue. Really, I'm just not in a mood to give in to her. She's adorable and sexy as hell, I'll give her that... but it doesn't change the fact that she has acted like I don't exist for a very long time.

She blinks at me, obviously surprised that I argued. "That... doesn't make any sense," she says, her brows furrowing like when she's focusing intensely on a science problem. "The only reason we even see 'black' is because the object in question absorbs all possible color wavelengths, leaving a lack of reflected color for our eyes to process."

My mouth opens slightly. Somehow I am simultaneously impressed that this all seems so simple to her, as well as disgruntled that I can only barely follow her reasoning. "You don't paint on a black canvas do you?" I say, cocking my head to the side. "You can't just chalk everything in life up to your scientific reasoning."

"Lächerlich," she grumbles in one of the languages she tends to slip into when frustrated. "Science is the explanation of life! And in science, the absence of white light, which holds every wavelength of color, is darkness! The lack of any wavelength reflecting off of an object is the absence of color."

"Art is an expression of life," I counter. "In art, when you erase the color you're left with a white base."

Bonnibel puts a finger to her chin, tapping gently. "Hmm, I suppose if you're arguing that when an object absorbs all wavelengths to create an absence of reflection that it is technically the presence of all color. But in reality, there is still an absence of any wavelength being reflected for our vision; the only presence is of the particles that absorb those..."

"WHY are we even arguing about this?" I yell louder than I mean to. Bonnibel stops talking and looks at me. "Is this about your dress?" I finally ask. Her face turns a darker shade of pink in response. "It is about your dress," I mutter, running my hand through my hair. "Look, I'm sorry if you liked that dress, but..."

"It's not about the dress!" Bonnibel yells, interrupting me. "It's about what you did to it..."

I don't understand how that is not the same topic, but I pretend to follow. "I'll get you a new dress..." I begin to offer, but she interrupts me again.

"It's not about the dress," she repeats. I can see the blush on her cheeks even in the dim light of the candles in the room. "Why... why did you drink the dress? Why did you drink it... and not me?"

I feel myself getting angry again. "Why are you so OBSESSED with that?" I clench my fists at my sides.

"I'm not obsessed!" she sounds indignant. "I just... I always tell you its ok but then you don't want to!"

"You don't even realize what you're saying!" I point at her accusingly. I look around the room hurriedly for something I can use to prove my point. A bowl of apples on the dresser provides the victim I need. I grab one from the top of the pile and hold it toward Bonnibel. "Do you see this?" I ask. "This is what you're asking me to do to you." I sink my fangs into the apple, perhaps being a bit more violent than necessary, and suck the red from it quickly. When I'm left with nothing but a soft, crumpled, white shell of what used to be an apple, I remove my fangs and hold out the remains.

"Is this what you want to happen to you?" I ask angrily. "For every last bit of your life to be sucked out? I hate to break it to you, but you won't match your precious black robes then."

Bonnibel crosses her arms, looking at the apple. I believe I have finally made her realize the severity of the topic at hand.

"Hm," she murmurs, catching me off guard with how completely unworried she sounds. "Now I see where your argument that white is the absence of color comes from. It's quite interesting," she takes a step closer, tilting her head at the apple. "At first glance, it seems as if you're absorbing the color red- or the particles in the apple that reflect red wavelengths for our eyes to process. But if that were the case, then the apple would stop reflecting a color at all and we would register it as 'black'.

"Since our eyes are registering the apple's remains as white, however, that suggests that what you're really drinking is the combination of particles that absorb all the non-red wavelengths." She looks up at me, eyes wide with curiosity. "Have you ever tried drinking from something not red before?"

I am astounded. How can she brush off the danger of the situation and turn it... turn me into a science project? I crush my hand around the leftover apple so hard it squishes into an awkward shape. "BONNIE!"

"WHAT?" she yells back, her brows furrowing angrily again as she stamps her foot on the ground.

I pause for only a moment. I am not used to anyone actually yelling or arguing back at me. "You're not paying attention to the real problem!"

"I'm trying to figure out what the _real_ problem is!" Bonnibel sounds exasperated. "Why don't do you ever want to drink from me? ... Do I taste that bad?" the final question comes out a bit weak.

"You taste better than _anything_, that's the problem!" I yell before I realize what I am saying. A heavy silence falls between us, and Bonnibel's eyes are open wide, staring at me. I growl, angry that I have allowed myself to fall into this trap. "It... It's not about how you taste!" I quickly rectify my previous statement. "This is the problem!" I throw the apple on the ground.

"Oh..." Bonnibel reaches up to scratch behind her ear. "But... you've never hurt me before. I trust you, Marceline."

How four words manage to completely destroy my argument, my rage, anything that I have built up to protect myself and leave me feeling winded, I don't really know. "That..." I cough, clearing my throat. "That doesn't mean it has to happen. You're always... so insistent..."

"Because you like it... right?" Bonnibel asks, as if looking for reassurance. "That's what I read..."

"You read?" I question.

"The Candy Kingdom has a very extensive library, ok?!" Bonnibel's voice raises an entire pitch in an attempt to defend her actions. As she speaks, her speed increases until her words begin to blur together. "I decided to do some research into the matter. Some studies suggest that a Vampire's absorption habits also extend to the current chemicals in the drainee's body, so drinking during a time like sexual arousal is more satisfying than, say, when the drainee is afraid or sad. As with most particles, the flow doesn't work only one way. For every direction there must be an opposite direction, which suggests why the drainee may also feel some... well, I mean it suggests why the act of being bitten doesn't hurt as much during..."

Bonnibel continues to mumble at the floor with her explanations from the research. I've been around a while, and even I had no idea such research had ever taken place. She must have really gone out of her way to find anything that could explain this to her. Her face is flushed, and she continues to look at the floor. Her hands move constantly, fingers playing at each other in front of her. Something about the combination of her body language and the topic at hand sends an amusing realization into my mind.

"You like it," I state.

Bonnibel freezes, her eyes finally looking up at me in shock. Her silence continues for long enough to assure me my assumption is correct. "No," she says, calming her voice. "No, I was researching..."

I interrupt her this time, floating a bit closer. "You like it. You get off on it, don't you?" The blush on her face deepens and I chuckle. "Who'd have thought... Princess Bubblegum is actually kind of freaky."

"What!" her voice reaches a new pitch again. "How dare you," she tries to sound threatening, poking an angry pink finger into my shoulder.

I snap my right arm forward, catching her by her waist and pulling her body flush against mine. She actually squeaks, which makes me grin down at her. "Stop trying to make this about me, Bonnibel. You just want me to bite you so you can get a quick fix."

"Let me go! Get out!" She pushes her hands against my upper body, but I don't release her. My grip on her is firm enough to keep her in place, but not strong enough to hurt. I drop the smile and lean in close, meeting her eyes seriously.

"Do you really think I have to drink you to get you off?"

She doesn't say anything in response, but I can hear her heart pounding in her chest. She stares at me wide-eyed, her pupils dilated, and her breath coming in shorter gasps. "Maybe I should just show you what I mean," I trace a finger along her bottom lip. "What do you think?" I wait for a second through silence before I say a bit more harshly, "Answer me."

Her bottom lip trembles a bit before she answers in a whisper, "Yes."

"Yes...?"

She frowns at me. "Yes, please."

"Good," I praise her. I run my fingers through her long hair, tucking it behind her ear before I lean down to speak softly into it. "But do not think you're going to get away with ignoring me all this time, either."

"I didn't-ah!" she squeaks again as I push her towards the bed. Her legs hit the edge but she doesn't fall back.

"Let's see what's under the robe," I gesture to the now somewhat disheveled fabric around her body.

"W-Wait… Can I change first?"

I blink at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry, did I say 'if it please your majesty?' Show me."

She lets out a low breath before her hands drift to the knot of the belt. I watch as she drops it to her sides, her arms moving slowly to shrug the silk over her shoulders. I stare at the sight before me. More black silk covers Bonnibel's skin, but in a much smaller amount. The lingerie she wears fits her form perfectly, moving with the contours of her body. Her round breasts are covered by a black bra, the top half of each cup changing into a see through black lace. The panties have a similar design, the area around her hips allowing her pink skin to poke through. Her left thigh has a garter hugging it, the black ribbons cascading down her smooth skin.

I don't know how long I've been staring, but my attention is brought back to reality by Bonnibel's voice. "You... don't really like black. Do you?" she murmurs, looking away from me.

I wonder if she has that assumption from our argument. "I changed my mind," I announce, noticing her worried look disappears almost instantly. I reach forward to grasp one end of the belt in my fingers. "Turn around."

Bonnibel glances up at me through her lashes for a moment before spinning in place. I tug on the belt, making the robe fall from her body completely. When it hits the floor, the belt comes loose and hangs from my hand. I wrap it around my wrist as my eyes rove her body again from this new angle. The lace surrounding her hips dips down into a barely visible strip of fabric around her ass.

"Climb on the bed," I say as I float back to get a better vantage point. I watch as Bonnibel climbs onto the blue comforter on all fours, her ass waving in the air. Once in the middle of the large bed, she rolls over onto her back. She stares up at me, keeping her knees together.

I glance down her body, taking in every inch of alluring pink skin waiting for me. "Open your legs," I tell her; watching as she slowly peels her knees apart. Once enough space has been created, I move myself between her legs until I am sitting on the bed, staring down at her. I place my hands on both of her thighs, spreading them more. The blush on her face increases, and I can feel the blood pumping through her body quick with anticipation.

"It's been almost a year since I last had you," I comment, trailing my fingertips down her right thigh. "Tell me, did you touch yourself while thinking about me?"

The horrified look on Bonnibel's face tells me all I really need to know, but I still want to hear her say it. If she thinks she can ignore me for a year and not suffer a little, she is wrong. "Well?"

She turns her head to the side and quietly says, "Yes."

"Look at me," I order. "Yes what?"

She turns back to me, huffing indignantly. "Yes, Marceline, I... thought about you."

"So," I trail my hand down the back of her thigh, "It's ok for you to ignore me completely, and then you think about me to get yourself off. Do you think that's fair?"

"I wasn't ig-Ah!" she squirms beneath me as I pinch her backside. I let go quickly, rubbing the spot gently.

I cock an eyebrow, waiting for an argument or even a comment on how I shouldn't do inappropriate things, but she just stares up at me grumpily without complaint. I snort, "Don't tell me you like this, too?"

"No!" she argues, but the blush covering her face and chest deepens noticeably.

I planned to be fair about this, but my curiosity gets the better of me. I take another fold of pink skin between my fingers and twist.

A soft moan escapes Bonnibel before she covers her mouth with both hands. I raise an eyebrow in interest. "Well, Bonnibel," I trail a fingertip down the front of her black panties, feeling the shape of her lips beneath. The front of the black fabric is damp.

"I'm just learning all kinds of things about you today. I wonder what's responsible for making you so wet already? It could be the pinching; you do like being bitten after all. It's not that different." I continue moving my finger teasingly over her trembling sweet spot. "Or maybe you just like being told what to do? It's about time you take someone else's orders."

Bonnibel glares at me from behind her hands, her face the darkest blush I've ever seen. "Shut up," she argues.

I frown. "Excuse me?" I drop any amusement from my voice, crawling up her body to come face to face with her. I grip my fingers around her wrists, pinning her arms to the mattress on either side of her head. "In case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in a position to be giving orders here. What's wrong? Do you have a problem hearing the truth?"

Bonnibel doesn't say anything as she stares at me angrily. I imagine she doesn't want to hear this, but being someone who survives on facts and truth- she also can't argue.

"The truth is you love this. You like being bitten and sucked because it makes you excited. You like being held down. You like sex. You're a pervert, a sexual deviant, who likes things a little rough. Specifically, you like sex with me. Am I wrong?"

She doesn't answer, but I see her bottom lip move. There's something in her eyes, something that is still denying the reality of the situation.

"Let me guess," I let go of her hands, but she leaves them where they are. I play with the hair around her face as I speak softly. "Princesses don't like this kind of thing. Princesses rule their kingdoms, make important decisions, and give orders. Princesses live their lives where they simultaneously serve their country while their country regales them as a higher power. That's a lot of responsibility and restriction to live under."

Bonnibel is still staring at me unhappily, but the hateful edge has disappeared. I believe I've found the core of this whole debacle. I grip the side of her neck tightly, pushing her chin up with my thumb. "I've got a news flash for you, Bonnibel," I stare at her seriously. "Princesses don't wear sexy lingerie. And princesses certainly don't seduce Vampires in secret. So, when you're with me, like _this_, you are not a princess. Do you understand?"

Bonnibel blinks at me, her anger faded at this point. "You're not making any decisions or running a country right now. You're listening to me, taking my orders, and you're enjoying it. Do you understand, Bonnibel?" I emphasize her first name that is so rarely used by her royal peers.

"Yes," she murmurs. I stare at her for a moment. Her demeanor has changed in a matter of moments, so I wonder if she really comprehends what I'm saying.

"Prove it," I order, propping myself over her on my elbows. "You had no problem seducing me before all this, so you shouldn't have a problem now. Show me."

I watch as she takes a few deep breaths. I wonder if I need to repeat myself a third time when, suddenly, Bonnibel's hip thrusts up beneath me, knocking me off balance as she rolls us both over. I blink for a second, staring up at Bonnibel who is now straddling me as I lie on my back. I really need to stop forgetting that she has extensive training in martial arts... Bonnibel's hair falls over her right shoulder as she looks up at me through her lashes. She leans forward, her hands working at the buttons of my shirt.

By the third button, her frown returns. "Why do you always wear shirts that are so difficult to get into?" she grumbles, and I have to hold back a laugh. I push myself up, forcing her back. I pull my shirt open, ignoring the buttons that pop off as I pull her down for a kiss. Bonnibel's hands waste no time, running over my shoulders to remove the now useless shirt and toss it over the edge of the bed. Our tongues fight against one another, battling for dominance. I wrap my hands around her hips, digging my fingers into her ass again. She presses forward in response, strengthening the friction between our bodies.

I feel her hands release the clasp on my bra and I move my arms to take it off quickly. She moves her body, trailing kisses down my neck and collarbone, each touch leaving warmth where it lands. I lean back onto my elbows, allowing her access. When Bonnibel's warm mouth surrounds my right nipple, I bite my lower lip in a moan. I can feel her tongue dancing around the hardened nub, rubbing and sucking the sensitive area. As she moves to my second one, I allow myself to lie back on the comforter.

She continues to move, crawling down my body while leaving a trail of wet kisses along my stomach. She stops when she reaches the bottom half of my body, taking time to unbutton my slacks before slipping them off. I raise my hips to help, watching every move she makes with interest. She pauses to look at me.

"Well?" I prop my arms behind my head as if lounging without a care in the world. "You're not finished."

"I can see that," Bonnibel mutters contritely, hooking her fingers on my last piece of clothing. I raise my hips again as she tugs, leaving me naked. I lie there with a grin on my face, watching her reactions. I have no problem being naked, but usually there are other things going on so Bonnibel doesn't have time to fully appreciate it.

"I'm waiting," I nudge her with my knee.

Bonnibel gets a serious look on her face, as if going into immense concentration. She trails her hands up my legs slowly, and I open them wider for her. I feel a spark of pleasure run through me when her fingertips reach their destination. "It feels good, Bonnie," I murmur softly. Her hands immediately begin to move faster, fingers pressing deeper into me. I lean my head back, enjoying the electric feelings. When one of her fingers moves up to rub over my clit, I move my hips forward and moan.

I glance back down to watch as she touches me. She looks up, meeting my eyes for a brief second before looking away. I always wonder why Bonnibel seems to become shy at moments like these. I theorize it has something to do with an unconscious need to be perfect at everything, what I like to call the 'princess complex'. But it's not something I want to worry about today. I decide that I want to have her now.

"Get up," I say, propping myself back on my elbows.

Bonnibel's hand stops and I lament the lack of touch. "But... I'm not done," she argues in a mumble.

"Done?" I raise an eyebrow and tilt my head to the side. "You want to do this till I'm done? You'd probably have to resort to using your mouth, Bonnibel. Do you think you could that?" I see her blush. "Don't force yourself to do anything impossible," I tease. "It's fine if you can't do it."

Bonnibel glares at me again and I know I've hit something. "You think I can't do it?" she says angrily. I open my mouth to argue that that isn't _quite_ what I meant, but she's already repositioning herself between my legs. Her warm hands cup my inner thighs as she dives down. Her face disappears, so I feel her tongue before I see anything. I gasp despite myself, which seems to give her the encouragement she needs to drag her tongue up and down my opening. The fourth, or maybe fifth, time she comes up, she traces her tongue over my clit. I buck my hips a little, moaning her name.

Bonnibel begins to incorporate her hands into her actions, pressing a warm digit inside of me slowly. The feeling makes me tense, and I feel her finger exploring me in detail. Familiar warmth begins to work its way up my spine, and I know that this situation has suddenly spiraled out of control. This is not what I had in mind.

"Bonnibel," I reach down, pushing my fingers through her hair. "Bonnibel... stop."

She murmurs something in response without removing her mouth, the vibrations of her voice running through me.

"Bonnibel," I try to sound more threatening, but the emotion running through my voice is transparent. Something sparks in me and my fingers grip into Bonnibel's pink hair more strongly. I bite my lower lip, my hips moving of their own accord.

"Bonnibel," I repeat, a bit more softly. I could make her stop, but part of me doesn't want to. I want to ride this feeling as long as possible. Her fingers continue to move, curling up against the sensitive spot inside of me. My legs begin to tremble as attempt to stifle a moan. When Bonnibel begins to suck at my clit, I accidentally yell.

She becomes a bit more ferocious in her ministrations, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I look down at her again at the same moment she glances up. Our eyes meet, and I feel a strange surge of excitement run through me. Bonnibel, here, going down on me, pleasuring me... it is too much.

I try not to pull her hair too roughly as I feel the wave of emotion overcome me. My hips move more violently as I yell, the orgasm taking over my body.

When I finally calm down, Bonnibel removes her mouth and hands and slowly crawls up my body. "It was good right?" she grins down at me, licking her lips. I stare at her for a moment, considering the situation. On the one hand, finishing at the hands of Bonnibel is a welcome change. On the other, she ruined my plans and purposefully ignored my orders.

I reach up, wrapping a hand behind her neck to pull her down into a kiss. I can taste myself on her, and an instant sense of pride rises in me. I tug on her lower lip with my teeth as I let go.

"I told you to stop, Bonnie," I said, sounding as serious as possible.

Bonnibel looks confused. "But... Ahh!" Her eyes shut as she moans, her body rubbing down against mine. I release the piece of flesh on her ass that I had twisted between my fingers. She shuffles her hips a bit from side to side when I let go, biting her lip.

I sit up, rolling us both over. My hands trail up her body, pressing against her chilled skin. "First, you ignore me for almost a year," I say, listing her grievances. My hands massage her large breasts gently. "And now you don't follow the directions I give you. I believe a punishment is in order."

Bonnibel frowns. "But I didn't-" she hisses as I pinch her right nipple through the silk fabric. I let go after a second, but Bonnibel's hands come up in an attempt to bat mine away.

"Oh, no no no," I murmur with a grin. "That will not do." I catch each of her hands and bring them together above her head. I unwrap the silk belt from my wrist, tugging it in circles around her hands. I finish off the binding with a knot, making sure it's tight enough to hold her but not so tight as to hurt. Bonnibel doesn't struggle, but I can hear her heart beat increase nervously.

I float off the bed, still grinning as I observe my handiwork. "Turn over," I order.

Bonnibel blinks at me. "What?"

"No questions," I correct her. "Turn over."

Bonnibel manages to roll herself over, lying flat on the bed. Her face is cradled between her arms. I resettle myself on the bed next to her, tracing a cold fingertip down her spine. "Raise your ass," I tell her.

She doesn't move. I move some of her hair from the side of her face. "Can you hear me down there? I said raise your ass."

Bonnibel's voice is muffled as she argues with me. "I don't see why I have to..."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. I reach down and hook a finger under the thin strip of black silk, tugging upwards. A squeal comes from the pillow, but Bonnibel's body begins to move. "You really argue too much," I give the panties a rough tug whenever she slows down. "I said to raise your ass..." I give one last tug, bringing her to her knees. "That wasn't so difficult," I murmur, letting the silk go.

I run a hand over one side of her ass, admiring the round pink skin.

"So," I glance down at her, although I can't see her face behind her arms. "Why did you ignore me?"

"I didn't ignore you," Bonnibel stated indignantly.

I let out a disappointed sigh before raising my hand. Cupping my fingers slightly, I bring my hand down hard on her ass, gripping firmly into the plush skin. Bonnibel yells beneath me, but it sounds like a cross between a moan and surprised gasp. I rub the spot beneath my hand gently.

"Don't you think you owe me an apology?" I question.

I can hear Bonnibel's heavy breathing as she answers. "But... I didn't..."

I raise my hand again, changing the position to match the angle of her body. My palm stings a little after the second impact, and I decide this is a good thing. I need this reminder to control myself. The sound that comes from the pillows sounds even more like a moan this time.

"You were saying?" I ask as I rub the pink skin.

"I wasn't... ignoring you… on purpose," Bonnibel breathes.

When I raise my hand, I notice that Bonnibel stretches her arms, pushing her ass farther into the air. I bring my hand down, digging my fingers into her.

"Bonnibel, Bonnibel," I tsk under my breath. "All you have to say is, 'Marceline, I'm so sorry for ignoring you for so long. I'll never ever do it ever again!' and this will be over."

Her ass wiggles a bit in front of me. "But... I didn't..." she starts to argue again.

I sigh, frustrated. I reach forward, digging my fingers into her hair to pull her head up. She follows my direction easily this time, rising up to stand on her knees. Her face is flushed a deep pink, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths. "Are you trying to make me punish you more?" I ask accusingly. Her eyes dart away from me.

"Look at you," I murmur, moving my body behind Bonnibel's. I press a leg between her spread knees up against her ass. I let go of her hair to wrap my arm around her waist. Her tied hands fall forward to grip onto the headboard. "All flushed and on edge from being spanked like a bad little girl. You're eating this up." I move my right hand to grab her left breast, squeezing it.

Bonnibel whimpers, and I chuckle as I press wet kisses down her shoulder. I switch hands, my left moving to her neglected breast while my right trails down her stomach. She moans, pressing her body back against mine as my fingers dip below her panties. I press the tip of my middle finger into her, feeling how warm and soaked she is.

"Do you feel how wet you are?" I murmur, nibbling on her ear softly. I press my finger further inside. Bonnibel gasps, her head falling back against my shoulder. I move slowly, letting her muscles relax around me as I explore her. "And you're so hot," I muse as I press a second finger in. Her slick walls tighten for a moment before accepting the intrusion. Bonnibel begins to pant, her voice slipping out in seductive sounds as I move in and out of her, the palm of my hand pressing against her clit with each thrust.

I wrap my left hand around her right breast. "Are you ready to apologize yet?" I speak softly into her ear.

She takes a few breaths. "I didn't mean to-" I already know this isn't the apology I want, so I squeeze my fingers together around her hardened nipple. Bonnibel yells, leaning her upper body forward as her lower body pushes back against me. I feel her tighten down on my fingers, squeezing them together.

"Look at how tight you get when you're being punished," I observe, curling my fingers to find the best spot inside of her. I know when I find it, her voice coming out in a matching rhythm with the movement of my fingers.

"Marceline," she pants, trying to catch her breath. "Marceline, please... please..."

I let go of her breast, raising my hand to tilt her head up, my lips pressed against her ear. "Apologize and I'll finish you."

"I'm sorry," she gasps, her chest heaving with the force of her breath. "I'm so sorry..."

"For?" I stop moving inside of her.

"I'm sorry I ignored you," she begs, moving her hips. "I won't do it again. I promise."

I remove my hands from her body and move to the side, severing all touch between the two of us. Before I can actually do anything, Bonnibel turns to me, bound hands reaching for my arm. "Marceline, please... I'm really sorry..."

I grip her chin lightly, pulling her forward into a kiss. "I know Bonnie," I reassure her before pushing her backwards.

Bonnibel flops down onto her back on the mattress, looking up at me desperately. Just because she finally apologized doesn't mean I have to be in any kind of rush. I I grab the bindings around Bonnibel's hands, pulling her arms up and tucking them behind her head.

I move back down, facing her. "If your hands come loose, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Bonnibel breathes out, suddenly very cooperative.

"Good," I grin before kissing her again. I dip my tongue into her mouth, tasting the lust on her. Once I have my fill, I move down her neck, collarbone, and onto her chest. Her breasts poke out of her bra where I left them from before, the dark nipples staring at me. I twirl my tongue around one before covering it with my mouth, sucking it between my teeth. Her body moves and twitches beneath me, but I continue to take my time. I move my mouth to the second nipple, my hands reaching down to tug her panties off.

I look down, feeling something obstruct the path down her thigh. I raise her leg up into the air, leaning down to press a kiss into the crevice of her inner thigh and I feel her body shiver in response. I drag my lips down to the previously forgotten garter, gripping it between my teeth as I pull it up her leg. I glance down at her, meeting her wide stare with a smirk. I bend her leg towards her body, tugging the black silk all the way to her ankle before pulling it over her small foot. Dropping the garter into my hand, I toss it off the bed.

My hands return to her panties, pulling them over her hips. She bends her legs, allowing me to remove them completely. Once discarded, I plant a kiss on the inside of her right knee.

Bonnibel's face is flushed, her breath still coming in small gasps that intermingle with her sweet voice. Her body lay stretched before me, covered in the marks I made. I stretch her legs apart, gazing at the wet opening that waits for my attention. I desperately want to dive down and pleasure her until she can't scream anymore, but I also remember that I am here to make a point. I decide to give her one last test. It was an entire year, after all.

"Alright, Bonnibel," I stare up at her through my lashes. "You get a choice. Keep in mind that I'll respect whatever you choose, but only that choice. The other will be completely... neglected." I trail my fingers down her legs as I present my last offer. "Tell me where you want my mouth: your neck or between your legs. You only get one."

Bonnibel mewls in protest, the blush on her face deepening. I imagine the idea of asking for either is rather crude for her. "Please," she murmurs quietly. I feel a spark of nervousness appear in my chest, and I wonder if I have not proved my point as well as I thought. "Please," she continues. "My... legs... please..." Her voice is so soft I can barely hear her answer, but I decide not to torture her poor sensibilities any further.

"Good answer," I reassure her. I lean forward, pressing a kiss just below her belly button. "You may think drinking from you tastes good, but I enjoy the taste of this _much_ better," I inform her. I see her brows furrow and her mouth open, probably to chastise me for being crass; but I dip my head low to dig my tongue into her.

Whatever reprimand Bonnibel had quickly turns into a satisfied moan as I drag my tongue up to her clit and back down. I absorb the taste of her, allowing it to feed my need as I begin to move faster. I press my tongue into her opening, grinning at the sudden jerk that moves her body. One blessing of being a Vampire is having a long tongue, and I make sure Bonnibel experiences it every time I get the chance. I move it in circles inside of her tight body, moaning at her warmth. Her hips buck, and I reach an arm around them to keep her from moving too much.

Her thighs begin to press closer around me. I pull out my tongue, causing her to whine. I grin up at her, meeting her eyes as I quickly suck on two fingers. I lower my hand, pressing the two fingers into her in one swift motion. I pump them in and out, watching her breathing increase drastically. When I curl my fingers forward to find the same spot from before, her head falls back as she cries out.

I lean down, trailing the tip of my tongue over her clit in circles. Her hips move again, but I tighten my grip around them to keep her as stationery as possible. I press my lips down over the sensitive nub, sucking it into my mouth as my tongue continues to dance over it. I lick and suck in time with the movement of my fingers, moaning at how good she tastes.

Bonnibel's hips try to buck again as she yells. My name rolls off of her lips in tones of ecstasy. I can feel how close she is, so I press a third finger inside of her as I speed up. Her body moves violently beneath me. I move with it, keeping my fingers and mouth on her at all times to continue my assault. Her thighs crash around my head, her legs wrapping around my body in an attempt to press me closer.

Bonnibel's voice rings through the room, yelling out various curses mingled with broken syllables of my name. I chuckle in appreciation, sending more vibrations into her. Her hips twist, as if trying to get away from me, but I don't let them. Slowly, Bonnibel's screams become pants of exhaustion and her body finally stills beneath me. I untangle myself from her legs with one final kiss and sit up. Bonnibel's body is limp, her eyes closed.

I climb upwards, removing her hands from behind her head and untying the belt quickly. When her arms fall free of the restraints, she doesn't move.

"Bonnibel... are you alright?" I ask cautiously.

A pink arm hooks around my neck, pulling me down into a slow and somewhat lazy kiss. Bonnibel's tongue is relaxed against mine, and I enjoy it. I reach behind her, helping her unhook the last piece of black silk and slip it off. Bonnibel tosses the bra over our heads, sighing against my lips. When the kiss ends, she wraps her arms around my waist and curls up against my body.

"Are your wrists ok?" I ask, trying to pull one of her arms up to inspect it.

"Mm-hmm," Bonnibel murmurs, not allowing her arms to be moved.

"Bonnibel..."

"Hmm?"

I take a quick breath. "Why did you ignore me?"

Bonnibel's body seems to go stiff. "I... was embarrassed. And angry. And afraid."

Embarrassed and angry are reasons I can understand. Afraid is not. Before I can inquire further, Bonnibel continues her explanation. "I was afraid that you really hated drinking from me because you didn't actually like me. I thought maybe I was disgusting to you, but you just didn't know how to say 'no'. I didn't know what to do if... you hated me."

I consider what she says, wondering how best to respond. "Lächerlich," I repeat her word from earlier. I feel her giggle against me.

A few awkward seconds pass in silence. "Shouldn't we clean-" a finger suddenly presses against my lips as a "Shhh" sound comes from beneath me.

I frown, moving my head away from the finger. "Bonnibel, I can't stay. I have to-" the finger reappears against my mouth, along with a longer "Shhhhhhh".

The finger drops from my lips and I stare at the pink head resting against my chest. "You can't just shush me!" I argue, but I get no reply. I crane my neck to look at Bonnibel who has, for all appearances, fallen asleep. I take a few seconds to attempt to escape the iron grip of the Candy Princess, but it quickly becomes obvious how difficult that will be.

I huff, tugging the blankets around us until we're both covered. "If I end up stuck here once the sun rises, there will be consequences," I mutter threateningly. Something suspiciously similar to a grin appears on Bonnibel's face, but disappears quickly as I try to get a better look. I roll my eyes, laying my head down to follow Bonnibel into sleep.


	3. The Beginning Part 1

**Author's Note:** Hello again!

Welcome to the third (and surprisingly short) installment of "My Nights With You", entitled:

_**The Beginning, Part 1**_

I'm sure you have no idea what this one could possibly be about, right? Allow me to ease your curious mind by informing you that this is (the first part of) how Princess Bubblegum and Queen Marceline's secret rendezvous began. There will be a second part coming soon.

**Information!** NSFW (I guess? Surprisingly, there's no smut.), Bubbline, yuri, Marcline POV _***important***_ suggested assault (even though it's not really... it's complicated)

Here's the issue. Being Marceline's POV, you are unable to see or comprehend Bubblegum's reactions to what happens in this chapter. This is what makes it seem like assault. I just wanted to put this warning in, just in case.

**Now. I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU. **  
_Do you want to read this same excerpt from Bubblegum's POV before I finish Part 2? Yes or No? _

Please let me know what you, the readers, want to see! Thanks for your time, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I glance at the table where seven different plates of meat wait for the partygoers to devour them. Wildberry Princess's taste in finger food seems... rather narrow. Granted, there are not many parties that require finger food in the Night-o-Sphere, so maybe I don't know what I'm talking about.

This is my first time at a party in the "civilized" area of Ooo. I spent the last two years cooped up in the Night-o-Sphere, learning how to control the insane powers of the Crystal of Chaos. When I emerged as the new official ruler of the Night-o-Sphere, I received an invitation from the Council of Royalty that meets biannually to discuss the welfare of Ooo. Even though everyone here hates and fears the Night-o-Sphere, it's still a part of their land, so they at least try to include it.

I came to this meeting thinking my presence would be welcome, since they invited me in the first place. I quickly realized no one expects me to bother with the committee, like my father who ruled before me. The only person who has spoken to me all day is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom because she keeps asking if I have any opinions on the topics being discussed.

I see Lumpy Space Princess and Hot Dog Princess chatting at the other end of the table. I take a breath to steady myself and begin to float over.

Before I even reach the third meat dish, Lumpy Space Princess notices my approach. She suddenly points across the room, dragging Hot Dog Princess with her to talk to someone else.

I growl under my breath at how obviously I am being avoided by everyone. Really, we are staying in a castle that looks like a bush, run by a living bunch of berries that calls itself a princess, who only serves meat because she refuses to harm her fellow plants. And they're afraid of _me_?!

My vision grows darker as I feel a deep hunger rise in my gut. I take a few breaths, controlling the urges. I haven't eaten since this morning, and controlling this crystal still exhausts me. Keeping its natural chaos under control takes a lot of energy, meaning I have to feed almost constantly. Since arriving before the sun rose this morning, however, we've been in meeting after meeting after boring, pointless meeting. All the extra red food I brought is in the room I was assigned.

I glance around again. This stupid party hall is all browns and greens, nothing that looks the least bit appetizing. I float toward the doors, making a quite exit. I fully intend to get out of here, find my reds, and fly home as fast as I can.

I turn down a third hallway, realizing I am terribly lost and unsure of where I am. I feel my energy bottom out, and I have to drop to my feet and resort to walking. I lean against the wall, feeling it give way beneath me. I regain my balance, blinking at the room I've entered. From what I can see, every wall and the ceiling are made of glass surrounding a huge collection of... plants.

Of course Wildberry Princess would have a huge greenhouse garden. I'm about to return to the hallway when a glimpse of red catches my eye. I turn, spotting the small strawberries from across the room. My vision zeroes in on the delectable crimson, every other color fading to variant shades of grey. I know in the back of my mind that this means my body has reached dangerous levels of hunger, my survival instincts kicking in to keep me alive. I can feel the tickle of the crystal's chaos eating at the edges of my consciousness, trying to take advantage of my weak state. I can only register the warning as a fuzzy presence, the hunger making me mindless.

I tear off the first strawberry that comes into my reach, raising it to my mouth desperately. The extremely small bit of red that drains into my stomach is reassuring, but not enough. I continue pulling off the underdeveloped fruit to drain them of their life. In a matter of moments, all the strawberries are white and lying at my feet. The hunger has only lost its most painful edge. It is no where near satisfying.

My eyes scan the room frantically, looking for anything I can drink to keep the pain and the chaos at bay. Nothing red registers in my black and white vision. I walk through the bushes, looking for more strawberries... tomatoes... cherries... anything!

Then I see it. Something stands out beneath the leaves of a wall of bushes. There's not enough red in it to be crimson, but it glows in my vision as a soft, pale pink. I pick it up gingerly, barely registering how soft it is. I sink my fangs into it and drink.

The taste that hits my tongue is like nothing I've ever experienced before. My dead Vampire body feels warmth for the first time in millennia, the very essence of life dripping down my throat. Color and light seem to come back into my world before a muted scream reaches my ears and my meal is ripped away from me.

My vision immediately goes dark again, the hunger and pain returning stronger in an instant. I growl as I crash through the bushes, chasing after the addicting treasure I've found. Once I'm free of the restricting limbs, I see my desire before me. My hazed mind recognizes no details, only the presence of that irresistible color.

I step towards it, reaching out a hand to touch. Warmth spreads against my fingers, and I can already feel the chaos ease from my mind. Even just being in close proximity to whatever this is, I feel relieved. I wrap my arms around it, hugging it against my body as I collapse to my knees. The object falls beneath me, and I lie against it happily. My mouth lands against something soft and my tongue darts out to run against the sweet taste.

There is something buffering the full glory of the mana before me, something standing in my way. I drop my arm, pulling up the thing that seems to be a sheet covering my food. Beneath it my fingers find more addicting softness, which they follow upwards.

"-line..." a sound rings through my subconscious. I pause, my vision twisting to suddenly recognize the shape of the world around me. I feel as if there is something I'm missing, something important. The pink object beneath me moves, wrapping around me. I feel enveloped, the warmth around my shoulders making my body lax. The desire in my chest changes, finally recognizing my dinner for what it truly is- a body.

I press my own harder against the one below me, my hunger and desire fueling my mindless actions. My lips trail along its neck as my hands explore the trembling skin. My leg moves between the two below me, rubbing the sensitive area between them. The trembling increases and a hand cups my face.

"-celine..." I raise my head, turning my mouth to press a kiss into the wrist. The strong pulse calls to me, picking at my hunger until I can deny it no longer. I open my mouth, fangs poised to bite-

Something hard strikes me across the face, the world spinning violently. Anger, hunger, chaos, and frustration rise inside of me. I growl deep in my throat as I turn back to my food.

"Marceline!" a voice rings through reality as another strike to my head leaves me reeling. A pulsing sound deafens my ears as I try to readjust my sight on the body before me.

"MARCELINE!" In that moment, I blink and the world returns to normal. The first thing I register is the expanse of pink and white strands of hair spread on the ground beneath me. My gaze follows the soft curls, landing on a face. Princess Bubblegum's face.

I stare at her for only a second, but it feels longer. She is looking at me calmly. It doesn't take me long to realize the truth of the situation.

"Shit!" I murmur, pressing myself back on my knees. I look down at her body beneath me. Her dress is disheveled, the left side pulled up past her hips. Over half of her hair is white, meaning that I drank her. I bit her. I hurt her.

My body remembers the taste, and a dark desire to take advantage of the situation and drink the rest of her appears. I clench my eyes shut, pushing away from her and falling back into the grass.

"Marceline?" I hear her say.

I turn away from her, looking for the exit desperately. "I'm sorry," I croak, my throat tight from fear. I spot the door and try to stand. I trip over my own feet as I race for the exit, almost falling again. I have to get out of here. I have to escape.

I'm back in the hallway with absolutely no idea where I am. Rather than waste time, I immediately head for a window, knocking it open and cracking the glass in the process. I hop out of the frame, landing in the night sky. Whatever I drank from Princess Bubblegum seems to have returned my energy at the very least.

What have I done? I attacked the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, one of the most loved and respected royalty in all of Ooo. Once she tells the others... I'll be lucky if they don't demand my head. I knew coming to this meeting was a bad idea, but I was desperate to experience something other than chaos and darkness again.

I fly as fast as I can, returning to the safety of my dark kingdom.


	4. The Beginning Part 1v2

**Author's Note**: Greetings! And welcome to the fourth installment of My Nights With You entitled...

**_The Beginning Part 1.5_**

**Information**: NSFW (?), Bubbline, yuri, Bubblegum POV

How original, right? Many people expressed interest in reading the events of the last chapter from Bubblegum's POV. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who took a few moments to let me know what they thought. I love you!

It took me a bit longer to write this, because it was more difficult for me to write Bubblegum than it is to write Marceline for some reason. I would appreciate your honest opinions on how this turned out. I feel less confident about this chapter for some reason.

However, this presents an issue that I would again ask for your input on...

**Question: For part 2, would you rather read Marceline POV or Bubblegum POV?** I don't want to write another two versions of part two.

Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy Bubblegum!

* * *

"What is she even doing here?" Ghost Princess whispers as she floats in a small circle.

"We sent her an invitation to join the Council of Royalty, as is proper for every ruler of Ooo to be a member of," I inform the group of creatures around me not for the first time.

"Yeah, but..." Wildberry Princess glances over her bulbous shoulder. "The Vampire Queen of the Night-o-Sphere? Shouldn't she have known that it was just, like, a gesture? None of the past Night-o-Sphere rulers have ever bothered."

"The Night-o-Sphere is as much a part of Ooo as any of our kingdoms," I say sternly, turning back towards the food, or rather meat, table. "Which makes her just as eligible as anyone else here."

"But, Bubblegum," Lumpy Space Princess whines. "You're like... totally the bravest out of all of us. If you like, talk to her and suggest that, like, she not worry about the Council..."

"Enough!" I wave my hand in a cutting motion. "If she bothered to come, then you should appreciate the effort and leave it at that," I turn to leave the group.

"Tch," Lumpy Space Princess complains behind me. "She's always so..." I don't hear the rest as I head for the exit.

As the leader of the Council Meetings I should stay at the evening dinner parties for most of their duration. Today, however, the only topic anyone wishes to discuss is how we can amicably convince the newest member to not return in the future. I would rather not repeat myself for an eighth time.

I turn to see the member in question, Marceline the Vampire Queen of the Night-o-Sphere, floating in a corner of the room silently. I already tried speaking to her multiple times today, but I never seem to receive an enthusiastic response. I decide it would be a poor effort to converse with her while angry, so I continue my exodus.

Having been at Wildberry Princess's castle multiple times before, I am familiar with the layout. Rather than return to my room, I take the opposite path to one of the resident gardens. Once I calm down I will return to the party. Perhaps.

When I reach the garden, I follow the stone path to a small pond of goldfish. I sit on the soft grass, flipping my hair out behind me. The tiny fish swim in circles, their scales reflecting the lanterns' light.

Sometimes dealing with the other royalty on this Council is more tiring than planning the meeting itself. As the elected Head of the Council, I take all planning, discussions, proposed topics, and other aspects of our meetings very seriously. One meeting takes at least a month of planning and preparation, and there are two meetings a year. I often wish that the other royalty would put as much effort into the construction of these meetings as they do in the evening dinner parties that follow. As long as there is work to be done, however, I will do it in the end.

I remove my crown, rubbing my fingers into my scalp in a poor attempt at a head massage. I try not to think of the other responsibilities waiting for me tomorrow in my own kingdom. Paperwork, a review of the waste disposal system, and a peace hearing... why I have to present when the East and South Marshmallow villages argue over treaty terms is a mystery to me. Not to mention I'm sure I'll be dealing with an influx of worried messages from the other royalty of Ooo concerning our newest member...

Why is that even an issue?! I grip my hair in anger and grimace at the sudden painful feeling in my scalp. I let go, wrapping my arms around my knees to lean my chin forward.

Marceline was a Vampire long before she became the ruler of Night-o-Sphere, and travelled the Land of Ooo as she saw fit. She kept a low profile during her adventures, and obviously only travelled at night, so the Vampire Queen was more of an urban legend than a threat. I know this because, when I was still very young, I saw her in the Cotton Candy Forest.

At that time, I had decided I could do whatever I wanted and went on a self-confident traipse through the forest in the evening. A red gummy bear traveler had fallen into a pit of sugar vipers, a dangerous plant species that absorbs the sugar out of anything. Needless to say, they are very deadly for Candy People. Before I could run for help, a very laid back Vampiress appeared and saved the traveler effortlessly.

I doubt Marceline even noticed I was there, let alone remembers that night as clearly as I do; but I never forgot even the slightest detail. Afterwards, I listened for any rumor of the Vampire Queen who roamed Ooo. I decided early on that anyone who would help a complete stranger without hesitation, then refuse reimbursement, couldn't be so bad.

Years passed, and I became the true ruler of the Candy Kingdom once I was old enough. I take the well-being of the entire Land of Ooo as well as my own home very seriously. I am often involved in taking necessary precautions to keep the peace. When the former ruler of the Night-o-Sphere, Hunson Abadeer, suddenly disappeared it was a very serious problem. Without a ruler to control the Crystal of Chaos and keep its power in check, the waves of insanity that inhabit that area would leak out and infect the rest of Ooo, ultimately leading to our destruction.

When Marceline first reappeared, I found myself happy to see the Vampire again. Without consultation from anyone, she took the Crystal of Chaos onto herself, and I know that she has been fighting to dominate it for the past two years. The return of the Night-o-Sphere's boundaries and lessening of chaos in Ooo shows that she has been mostly successful.

"Can't they see what she's sacrificed?" I ask the fish in the pond angrily, as if they understand me. "Then again maybe she doesn't even want to be here..."

All day I have been attempting to include Marceline in the discussions, asking her opinion on matters and if she has any ideas she would like to offer. I never get more than a no out of her. How someone can be simultaneously so dutiful as well as uninterested is a mystery. How I could find someone like that attractive is an even bigger mystery.

Hold it. No, I did not just say that. At least, my words hold a different meaning from what I originally intended. I only meant that I wished to extend an invitation to these meetings as a form of thank you to Marceline, for her service to the realm. Yes, that's it.

I drop my face into my arms, blocking out the view of the garden around me. I try to breathe deeply as I empty my mind, but a strong itching sensation crawls over my scalp. I rub my hand through my hair, but the feeling only increases. I raise my head, confused, and turn to see the cause. To my surprise, the color is slowly fading from my hair, the bottom half of the strands already a stark white.

I scream, grabbing my hair and pulling it towards me protectively as I stand. Something follows through the bush quickly, growling in my direction. Marceline appears, a few leaves sticking from her hair as she growls at me. I blink, unsure of what is happening. Did she _drink _my hair?

"Do you have an explanation for this?" I demand, holding up a lock of shockingly white hair in my hand.

Marceline offers no response as she begins to walk towards me. I try to meet her eyes, but they are unfocused, not actually staring at anything. She begins to walk towards me, and my eyes drop to her neck. The Crystal of Chaos hangs there, glowing slightly.

Something must have triggered the Crystal, but Marceline obviously isn't completely lost or this castle would not be standing in one piece right now. I open my mouth in an attempt to see if she can hear me, but a cool hand reaches up to caress my cheek. Her glare relaxes as she touches me, her hand ghosting down my neck. I realize now the look before was one of pain.

Before I can react Marceline pulls me into a tight embrace. My whole body goes rigid, my heartbeat increasing exponentially. The feeling of her arms around me is electric and nerve wracking; and I feel my knees give out below me. Marceline falls with me, her body pressing mine into the earth.

I attempt to control my breathing, to get a grasp on the unfamiliar feelings coursing through me. Marceline's lips land against the sensitive area of my neck; a cold, wet tongue reaching out to taste me. My body shivers as I raise a hand to my mouth to suppress any sounds from escaping.

My mind races, trying to decide the best course of action. The warring feelings of practicality and desire leave me actionless. On the one hand, I know that Marceline is probably mentally struggling with the Crystal and not in complete control of her actions. I should attempt to help her, and find a way to stop this. On the other hand… these new and addicting feelings running through my body make it very hard to convince myself to stop…

As if sensing my hesitation, Marceline's soft fingers find their way beneath my gown to trail up my shivering leg. My breath catches in my throat as they move higher. When they reach the top of my thigh, I mutter nervously, "M…Marceline?" hoping to catch her attention.

The Vampire's body stops, her eyes staring at me but still not seeing me. The look of pain and struggle returns to them, and I wonder what she is fighting. I remember how the hurt eased from her eyes before, so I raise my arms slowly around her shoulders. "Can you hear me?"

The reaction I receive is not quite what I expect, as Marceline buries her body against mine. Her lips reattach to my neck, traveling down to suck along my collarbone as her hands caress my body. I gasp as a leg spreads my thighs apart to press against my sensitive core. My arms hold tighter around the Vampire exploring my body. I lose focus on the fact that I should be helping her break out of this struggle rather than succumbing to it myself… the feelings running through my body make it rather difficult to think clearly.

Marceline raises her head, and I move my arm to cup her face with my hand. "Marceline…" I murmur half-heartedly. I don't really want this to stop…

The Vampire above me turns to my wrist, kissing it softly. Her mouth opens, sharp fangs poking out to aim for my flesh. In that moment, I realize my folly and quickly force myself back into reality. I swing my hand back, smacking her across the face as hard as I can. "Marceline!"

A deep growl comes from the pale woman's throat, the eyes that turn back to me furrowed in rage. I decide this is no time to hold back, and ball my hand into a fist before punching her as hard as I can. "Marceline!"

She stalls this time, not moving. "MARCELINE!" I scream one last time. I notice a change in her demeanor instantly, her body hardening in shock. I stare quietly, waiting for her to react. I keep my fist clenched, in case the Crystal has not truly let her go. Her eyes glance about, as if confused, before they meet mine. I try to return the gaze as calmly as possible so as not to alarm her.

"Shit!" she exclaims, pushing herself back onto her knees. I can see her eyes taking in the site of my body beneath her, a look of panic overtaking her features. Another sudden look of pain appears in her eyes before she clenches them shut, covering her mouth with a trembling hand. I try to reach up to her, but she pushes herself away from me violently, tripping backwards onto the grass.

"Marceline?" I ask again, moving to reach for her. It is exceptionally obvious she had no idea what she was doing, which makes guilt rise in my throat for having lost myself in any enjoyment of it.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly sobs before jumping to her feet and stumbling for the exit. I open my mouth to call after her, but I already know it will have no effect. Once she disappears into the hallway I hear the sound of breaking glass.

I move to readjust my gown, covering my legs. My body is still trembling from the experience, but not from fear. I'm trembling from excitement… from the pleasure that I almost had. I wonder if Marceline felt the same, or if she was completely lost to the machinations of the Crystal the entire time. I scratch my head, my fingers dragging through my now partially white hair. I'll have to consider my next move in this fragile situation very carefully.


	5. The Beginning Part 2

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I'm going to keep this a little short because it's 2 am and I'm exhausted. I wrote this, but I don't love it. Obviously there will be a part three when I can force myself to write it, and it will most likely be in Marceline's POV. I received answers for the second part to be both Marcy and Bubble, so I decided to kind of divide it in half. I'm sorry if this isn't as entertaining as the last few chapters.

If you have any ideas of what you would like to see please leave a comment about it! I am always accepting ideas because mine are running dry apparently.

One last note, I am not sure when the next chapter of this will be out because I am having so much trouble writing it. I'm really sorry. Please throw muses and ideas at me all you like. Love you still, and thanks for reading and supporting.

**My Nights With You 05 - The Beginning Part 2**

* * *

I glance over my figure in the reflection for the seventh time this evening. I am very careful in my choice of outfit for this afterparty. Pink isn't good enough... being every shade of pink already, it would merely make me look like a blob. Being a blob is good enough for normal, everyday royal attire. It's not good enough for today.

Red is much too obvious. At least, too obvious for this early in my plan. If it ever gets farther than tonight, then red may be an option for later. Maybe. My theory, however, hinges on my suspicion that Marceline is attuned to every shade of red; which would explain her attraction to my hair.

Pink and red are out. Orange is... well, just no. Which leaves me with my current option, a deep violet. The gown hugs my torso tightly before flowing into a larger expanse of material around my legs. Multiple strategically placed pearls create a cascading effect from my left shoulder to my right hip.

I wonder if its too much, but quickly remind myself that this is tame compared to what some of the other royalty wear to these dinner parties. I sweep my now short hair into a pin above my ear. Everyone commented on my "new style" all day, oblivious to the real reason I'd had to cut off most of my hair. Almost everyone, anyway.

Marceline only stared at me silently throughout the day. Everytime I risked a glance in her direction, I found her eyes on me. I imagine bashfulness is not a trait for her, as she never once looked away when I met her gaze. I cannot seem to fathom any meaning behind those crimson eyes.

I check myself in the mirror once more, spinning to view the movement of my gown. I have to be ready sometime, so it may as well be now. Luckily the castle rotation has today's meeting here in the Candy Kingdom, which gives me an advantage.I take a deep breath, steeling my nerves before exiting my private chambers. I will not be nervous.

As soon as I make my entrance into the ballroom, my fellow princesses envelope me with compliments on my dress. I wave them all off, commenting on how every lady needs a new addition to her wardrobe every now and then. Truthfully, I care little about my clothing as long as it does its job while I do mine. But today's serves a purpose.

When the thrawl of fashion-happy gossips thins, I look for that purpose. I don't see Marceline anywhere. A seed of worry grows in my chest. What if she took off after the meeting? She, more than anyone, has no reason to stay the night after these parties, but I assigned her a room anyway. That wouldn't stop her from taking it upon herself to...

I see her. Hiding in a corner of the room, floating with her hands crossed over her chest, is Marceline. I chastize myself for getting so worked up over this. I can handle this situation, no matter which direction it goes. I will not lose face over it.

I step to the drink table, picking up a glass of grape juice. It's time to take the first step into my plan. I am not nervous.

I make my way across the ballroom towards the anti-social Vampire Queen. Her head raises at my approach, and I know she's noticed me. I grin as I take the last few steps toward her.

"Marceline, thank you for attending today's meeting," I say pleasantly.

Marceline stares at me evenly, her face hiding her emotions. "No problem," she murmurs quietly.

"Are you enjoying the party?" I ask, twirling my cup of juice in my hand slowly.

"Sure."

I blink at her, frustrated with these minimal responses. I try to calm my mind, I have to remember my plan...

Marceline's eyes drift from my face, and I know what they're looking at. I clear my throat, lifting my free hand to play with a lock of short hair. "What do you think? I've never tried short hair before, although I didn't really have much of a choice..."

Marceline's eyes snap back to mine, furrowed in what I can only construct to be anger. That really hadn't come out sounding like I had hoped. I clear my throat again. "Or... perhaps we could discuss it somewhere else... in private?"

"Why?" Marceline immediately snapped.

I blink. Something has obviously gone terribly wrong in my calculations.

"Bu-bble-gum!" I hear from the other side of the room. I glance over my shoulder to see Lumpy Space Princess waving furiously.

I smile back at Marceline, "Please excuse me." The Vampire doesn't respond or even move. I edge away quickly, heading towards the group that summoned me. "What?!"

"What are you _doing_?!" Lumpy Space Princess waves her arms wildly. "If you talk to her she'll think we want her here!"

I stare at the large purple mass, exasperated. "I don't have time for this," I exclaim, turning back to the room. Marceline has disappeared. I stomp towards the doors, wondering if she left.

The hallway is quiet and empty, the lanterns flickering their weak light. No sign of life that I can see in these vast shadows. My footsteps echo off the stone. I think I see something move in the distance, but my attention is distracted by voices behind me.

"Bubblegum!" I turn to find an entire pack of royalty approaching me.

"What do you globbin want?!" I growl as my hands curl into fists. The longer they distract me the more time I lose.

"You've been acting, like, really weird," Lumpy Space Princess points a stubby arm at me.

"Yeah," Hot Dog Princess chimes from near the floor. "You've been really preoccupied with trying to involve that Vampire when no one wants her here."

"I don't think _she_even wants to be here," Wildberry Princess added.

"Are you kidding me?" I can feel my face darkening in anger. "She is the ruler of the Night-o-Sphere! That makes up a large part of the land of Ooo, and she should be included in the discussions about it."

"She doesn't even do anything," Lumpy Space Princess propped her arms on her lumps. "She's not even like... real royalty, I don't think."

My plan for the evening has completely retreated from my mind, and now I can only feel anger towards the ignorant fools before me. "You must be joking," I say as calmly as I can muster. "If you really have no idea what she has done for the Land of Ooo... what she's sacrificed... then you deserve to be here a globbin lot less than she ever will!"

I turn on my heel and begin to stomp down the hall, no longer looking for Marceline and no longer having any desire to return to that party of fools.

"What are you talking about?" Wildberry Princess called after me.

"Since I'm the only one who does any globbin work or research around here, I'm not surprised you don't know!" I scream down the hallway before dashing into a large doorway on my left and slamming it shut. When a few moments pass in silence, I know the others are not following me.

"Stupid... useless..." I stomp in circles around the room, tugging the uncomfortable pins out of my hair and tossing them angrily against the wall. "Ungrateful... gossipy..." I stop in front of a table, attempting to bottle my anger. I've never been good at controlling my anger. When I realize that their interruption cost me my chance to speak to Marceline tonight... I feel as if red bubbles over my vision.

"Raaaarg!" I scream as I flip the table in front of me. Books and papers go flying in every direction as the wood smashes against the stone floor. "Those gossip-mongerers ruined everything!" I growl as I kick the table, feeling my anger smooth itself out with every strike. "I'll never get to talk to her at this rate!"

"That's quite a temper you've got there," a quiet voice states behind me.

I gasp, turning on my heel, but I feel my legs trip over my gown. I hold my breath as I feel myself tumble backwards, but I seem to freeze in mid air. I look up to see a pair of crimson eyes staring down at me. Her arm holds me steady.

"M-Marceline," I say as calmly as I can. I balance myself before tugging my arm from her embrace. "I... I thought you left," I murmur as I smooth out my dress and hair as best as possible. She floats down in front of me, and I feel the heels of her boots click against the floor. Even standing she's a hand-width taller than me. Enough to allow her to tower over me, making my freeze.

"What's your game, Princess?" she asks me, her crimson eyes boring into me.

I force myself to breathe normally. I don't understand her question, but I cannot allow this opportunity to go to waste. I may never convince her to speak to me alone again. I have to be very careful, from this moment on, if I hope to have any chance of my plan succeeding. It's now or never.


	6. Not Really A Birthday

Author's Note: I'm sorry, I don't have much to say because I'm really exhausted and just trying to get this up. But I'll try to explain the best I can.

This is NOT a continuation of how they met. Reason: I was trying to force a plot onto this one-shot series project that I didn't want to have a plot in the first place. It became really stressful for me to write the how-they-met stuff. I'll leave up what I've written, but I will not be continuing it unless I have a bout of inspiration.

As an apology, I've written you this (somewhat long) Bubblegum-topping shot.

Because I'm exhausted and my health isn't the greatest right now (as I mentioned in a recent Bitter Sugar update...) , I didn't edit and read this as many times as I usually do. If it's terrible, I'm sorry. The other option was waiting another week or two before I felt up to editing.

Without further ado, here you are...

* * *

**Not Really A Birthday...**

The cool night air brushes through my hair as I speed through the evening sky toward the Candy Kingdom. The next Council meeting will be held at the Candy Castle in a few days, but Bonnibel always allows herself to become stressed before hosting the event. Usually, I just tend to offer her space until everything is over... but the same thing always repeats itself. The last night of the conference, I get whisked away to her majesty's royal bedroom and am forced to keep myself under control for hours of Bonnibel being rougher and needier than usual. It's not that I don't like things rough, mind you, but I'm excruciatingly aware of how easily I could hurt her if I lost reason for even a moment. So this time, I've decided to disrupt the pattern.

The Nightosphere has its own series of libraries, although hardly anyone actually uses them. I looked around earlier and found that the approximate time that Bonnibel came to power in the Candy Kingdom happens to coincide with this month's meeting. It's not much, but no one seems to know if she even has a birthday. Silly girl probably doesn't want anyone knowing how old she is. So, this will just have to do.

My plan is simple. I will sneak into Bonnibel's bedroom and lie in wait for the right moment. When she comes to retire for the evening... I'll pounce. Literally. I'll order her around some until she's worn out, and then let her sleep soundly till the meetings begin. Then she'll be relaxed and not bite everyone's heads off. It's a good plan, really.

Finally I arrive at the Candy Castle, floating my way up to Bonnibel's bedroom window. I look through the glass. Good, no sign of her. I open the window pane, slipping inside as quietly as possible. It's already past eleven in the evening, so surely she can't be too much longer. I am quickly proven wrong as first one hour ticks by, and then another.

I decide to entertain myself by exploring her room, and accidentally stumble upon her undergarment drawer. Amusingly enough, the box is split in two equal halves. The left side is packed full of plain, no-nonsense pink underwear. The right, however, is full of multicolored lingerie of every possible style. I pick up a pair of navy blue panties, trimmed with silver lace. Why have I never been privy to the existence of this particular collection?  
The sound of a door opening surprises me and I immediately float up to the ceiling.

Bonnibel is yelling at someone behind her in the hall. Probably that Peppermint Butler guy... he's always acting suspicious. I float above her, next to the wall, waiting for her to close the door.

Once the door is closed, Bonnibel turns to walk across the room. I float down behind her and quickly wrap my arms around her waist, speaking into her ear. "Good evening my - whoa!" The next thing I know, I'm flying through the air before my entire body crashes into something solid. I moan at the dizziness assaulting my head, rolling onto my side.

"Marceline?!" I hear Bonnibel exclaim in shock.

"What... did you do to me?" I manage to gasp out.

I feel Bonnibel pull me from the ground and help me over to the large pink bed.

"I... you scared me so... I just... I reacted without thinking," she explained.

"Did you just body slam me?" I question in shock, closing my eyes as I lie down.

"No!" she argues indignantly. "I just... threw you into the floor a bit... What are you even doing here?"

I cover my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to stop the headache that's building up. "I thought I'd surprise you... help you work through your stress... being a punching bag was not what I had in mind."

I hear Bonnibel sigh. "Rest here," she says. "I'll get you some ice."

I allow my mind to drift in Bonnibel's absence. But the painless peace of oblivion calls to me and I let myself fall into a quick sleep...

I begin to wake up groggily, my eyelids heavy. "How long was I out?" I manage to speak, but my voice comes out in a croak.

"A little under an hour," Bonnibel answers from nearby.

"Sorry," I try to move my arms. My eyes fly open when they won't budge. My hands and feet are bound to the four corners of Bonnibel's large bed. "Um... What is this?" I ask as I test the strength of the ropes.

Bonnibel is sitting to my left in a large chair, clad in a familiar black silk robe. Her long pink legs are crossed in front of her, an impatient finger tapping against her knee. "I have a few questions that need answering," she informs me.

"Ok...?"

"Why were you in my room without permission?" her eyes narrow at me. Is she actually angry?

"I was waiting to surprise you," I try to diffuse the situation.

"But why?" she repeats herself.

I roll my eyes. "Isn't today the anniversary of when you took over Candy Kingdom? I mean... it's not really a birthday but its pretty close."

Bonnibel stands from her chair, the black robe only covering the very top of her thighs. I try not to stare. "So your present was to hide in the dark and scare me to death? Was that supposed to be before or after you snooped through my things?" Bonnibel draws her hand from the pocket of the night robe, her fingers entwine around a small piece of navy blue fabric with silver lace. The panties that I found before.

"That was..." I begin to laugh, "I didn't mean to-"

"But you did," Bonnibel cuts me off.

I shut my mouth and raise an eyebrow at her, not arguing with the statement.

"Exactly what else did you have planned this evening?" she asks as she props her hands on her hips.

I move my wrists again, impressed by the immovable rope despite the situation. "You know, just some... stress relief."

"Stress relief..." Bonnibel repeats my words, looking very obviously not amused at all.

"Bonni..." I try to sound playful. "Look, you have to admit you tend to get stressed out when you host the meetings in your own castle. I just thought I'd help you loosen up a bit." I try to shrug, but my shoulders barely move.

Bonnibel moves suddenly, crawling onto the bed and straddling my waist before I can blink. "That is just so... thoughtful. It really pisses me off," her voice is dead serious, her eyes glaring at me. I blink at her, completely confused as to what I've done to make her actually angry.

"You're always going on about how stressed out I am and what you can do for me," she continues. "And then you're the one floating around with this thing on your neck," she gestures at the Chaos Crystal, "and always holding back with me because of it."

I suddenly do not like the direction this is headed. "Bon, don't..."

"Don't interrupt me," she snaps. "You think I don't know the kind of strain this puts on its host? And to top it all off, you let people talk shit about you and never stand up for yourself. I think you like to ignore your stress by projecting it onto me, and then pretending you can fix mine." She reaches forward to slip a finger beneath the crystal at my neck.

"Bonnibel, stop!" I order, struggling to move my body and get free of these (ridiculously strong) bonds. "Don't touch it! You don't understand..."

"I understand plenty," she informs me, gripping the crystal with all five fingers. "And I know that the world isn't going to end if you take this thing off for a few hours." In one swift moment she tugs the crystal free. Of course, I had chosen today to be lazy and use the natural properties of the crystal to dress... meaning that once it was removed my clothes disappear instantaneously, leaving me in simple black panties and bra.

Bonnibel's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Huh. Well that's convenient," she murmurs.

"Bonnibel put it back!" I say in frustration, ignoring the instant relief my body feels without the constant pressure of that thing at my throat.

She glares at me angrily. "Do you think I'm an idiot, Marceline?"

"No, but-" I gasp in surprise as Bonnibel reaches forward, grabbing my chin roughly.

"There should be no 'but'. It's a _yes_or _no_question."

I blink at her before answering slowly, "No..."

Apparently satisfied, she lets me go and leans back, pulling a small drawstring bag from between her breasts. She drops the crystal into it, pulling it shut.

"Bonni, please," I try reasoning with her. "You need to-"

"I don't need to do anything," she snaps at me, one hand holding the bag gently, the other gripping the pair of navy panties in a death hold. "You are not the one giving orders here tonight."

"I understand that, but-"

"Are you really still arguing? If you do not stop talking, I will gag you!"

I raise a suspicious eyebrow at the threat. "You're not serio-mmmph!" I almost choke as she darts forward, stuffing the navy blue material into my mouth. Once the majority of the pair of underwear is past my lips, she uses her fingers to daintily tuck in any leftover material. I stare at her, completely bewildered.

"Glob, you're stubborn," she huffs. "And if you're wondering why you can't break out, I had a thread of silver woven into the rope. Not enough to hurt you obviously, just enough to make sure you can't escape. You're not going anywhere."

I continue to gape as Bonnibel climbs off of me, standing next to the bed. She drops the drawstring bag into a small chest on the bedside table, snapping it shut and locking it. "Your crystal will be right here, so quit making a fuss."

I try to argue anyway, my voice muffled completely by the fabric. She has no idea what she's doing, what could happen...

Bonnibel turns her back to me and I watch the black silk fall from her body. She's clad in nothing but a matching pair of deep red panties and strapless bra with small black thread sewn into the fabric in a flower pattern. She faces me, propping her hand on her hip. I try really, really hard not to be aroused by the patronizing smirk she looks at me with.

"You know," she said conversationally, turning from me and heading back towards her large dresser. "You did a terrible job searching my drawers. You didn't even find the most interesting things." Bonnibel bends at the waist, opening a lower drawer and pulling out a box. Propping it on her hip, she walks back toward me. She positions the box on the bed where it opens away from me and I can't see anything inside. Pulling out a small glass vial, she grins at me.

"I made these... toys, but haven't gotten to experiment with them yet. So you're going to volunteer to be my test subject this evening to make me feel better."

I blink at her, unable to actually do anything else. I would argue that any lotions meant to make you feel warm and fuzzy don't work on my naturally cold body, but that would require the use of my tongue. She opens the small vial and pours something clear onto her hands, rubbing them together.

"You look tense, Marceline," she says, patronizing me again. "Let's see if we can work out some of that tension."

She crawls up next to me on the bed, reaching down to lightly run her hands over the front of my shoulders. She works slowly, rubbing the strange liquid into my arms, around my neck, the front of my chest and down my sides. I can tell that she is purposefully avoiding certain areas, but that just makes her soft touch even more tantalizing. When she reaches the line of my panties, she immediately moves back up my stomach.

It takes a few moments, but I realize that whatever this liquid is, it's leaving a strange tingly feeling all over my skin. Rather than attempting to increase the warmth (that doesn't exist anyway) in my body, it seems to be feeding the sense of chillness- making the air spark against my skin. It makes me want to move, to stretch and writhe under her touch, but I keep myself still out of stubbornness.

Done with the impromptu massage, Bonnibel moves one leg over me and returns to straddling my immobile lap.

"Well... Looks like you're enjoying yourself," she smirks, cupping her hand around my left breast and rubbing her thumb over the bump in the soft fabric. Her fingers trail up to pull on the strap, letting go as it snaps back against my skin. "But this is in the way."

I watch as she leans to the side, digging in that mysterious box. To my horror, she pulls out a pair of scissors. "Hope you're not too fond of this one," she says as she wedges the bottom shear beneath the gap of fabric between my breasts.

I immediately try to speak, to demand to know why in the name of Glob she has fucking surgical scissors in her 'box of toys', but it all comes out in muffled and mumbled sounds. She snaps the metal over the material, and it immediately loosens around my body. Two more snips around the straps and she's pulling the now completely useless bra out from under me and tossing it away. I whine, as it is the only form of argument I can offer the uncouth treatment of my clothing.

Bonnibel frowns and leans over me, her fingers encircling my now bare nipple and twisting it. I can feel the electricity run through my entire body, especially in the areas that are still stinging from the strange liquid before.

"That better not be complaining I hear," she says darkly, and I shake my head.

She twists a bit more, I suppose for good measure, and I accidentally let out a small moan despite my attempts at showing no reaction whatsoever.

"Hmm? You like that? Well, I have just the thing..." Bonnibel digs in that stupid box again, but I can't see what she pulls out. She begins to softly tweak my left nipple between her fingers, making it stand on edge. Once it's hard enough, she reveals the clamp hidden in her hand. Opening it, she settles the pinchers around my nipple before letting it go. Gravity does the rest, the weight of the clamp pulling on the sensitive area. She gives the exact same treatment to my right one, and I'm left feeling the strange constant tingling sensation digging through my chest.

"I'd ask how that feels, but your body seems to be reacting just fine," she grins, a finger pressing against the dampness between my legs. "But these are in the way too," she announces. I feel the metal of the scissors against my legs before I see anything, the sound of tearing fabric announcing the demolition of my poor underwear as well.

I breathe deeply through my nose, trying not to moan as her fingers rub against my soaked and sensitive opening a few times.

"I admit, I'm kind of impressed you're already this wet," she says conversationally. "But I suppose that means we can move things along."

I move my head to peer down at her, a bit unnerved at how calm and in-control her voice is. She's moving things around in that box again, a relaxed smile playing on her lips. Eventually she pulls out a strange, wand shaped object about the length of her hand. One is shaped like an incomplete sphere, the other elongated down to a soft point. The pointed end holds a series of buttons.

"This is one of my more recent ideas," she informs me, as if giving a lecture. "I call it a vibrator. Can you guess what it does?"

She lowers the object, pressing the cool plastic against my thigh and dragging it down against the heat between my restrained legs. My heartbeat speeds up without my consent as I feel the object press firmly against my opening.

"It has a few settings... I think I've worked out most of the bugs, although I haven't had the chance to try it out yet. I thought I would wait until our next night together, but you were so impatient... Well, anyway. I think you'll make a good test subject."

I hear a button click on, and my body is immediately assaulted with a wave of intense vibrations. Every muscle in my body seems to tighten slowly, making me pull and tug at the restraints on my wrists and ankles. My voice slips through the fabric in my mouth, a low moan escaping from deep in my throat. All too soon, and not soon enough, the overwhelming feeling stops and Bubblegum is climbing up my body to brush my hair from my face. I slow my breaths, trying to bring my body back under control.

"Well that was an interesting first round. Perhaps we should experiment on other sensitive areas?"

Bonnibel quickly releases my right breast from the clamp, dropping it onto the mattress beside my body. Her hand cups my breast from underneath, holding it up firmly before wrapping her lips around my pert nipple and sucking it between her teeth. Sitting back up, she squeezes my breast up and presses the round end of the toy against it, flipping it on once again.

I don't expect much, and am quickly proven wrong. While not as intense and overbearing as it was between my legs, the echoes of electricity running down my spine make my body shiver. Every move reaffirms the presence of the second clasp on the left breast; it's tugging and pulling only edging me along further.

When Bonnibel finally pulls the toy away and presses an ironically soft kiss between my breasts, my body is practically raging with sensitivity and desire. Bonnibel looks into my eyes. Whatever she sees there, she smiles and leans forward, her round breasts pressing against mine as she approaches me.

"So, Marceline... Are you willing to be a good girl now?"

I nod readily, completely defeated at this point. Bonnibel pinches a small bit of the navy fabric and tugs it loose from my mouth. Rather than allow me to speak, she claims my lips in a possessive kiss, sucking and biting on my lower lip playfully before pulling away. She raises one finger to her lips in a silent order.

I watch, completely enthralled as Bonnibel stands, towering over me with her feet planted on either side of my hips. She turns slowly, switching her feet until her back is facing me. Her hands reach up, thumbs hooking over the hem of her panties and slowly, painfully slowly, she begins to drag the delicious red fabric over her round ass. She bends at the waist, continuing to pull the lacey material all the way down her long legs.

Kicking the panties off the bed, she kneels down over my body, her mouth headed between my legs as her ass hangs in the air. I try to raise my head, to get to her spread body that is just a few inches too far for me to reach.

"Bonni..." I groan, my voice sounding hoarse.

She looks over her shoulder at me, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Yes, Marceline?"

"Bonni, please," I beg, completely foregoing any attempt at being stubborn or reluctant anymore.

She chuckles slowly, the deep-throated sound holding a victorious edge to it. She pushes herself up on her hands, allowing her hips to fall back closer to my waiting mouth. As soon as she is close enough I attach my lips onto her, my tongue dragging up between her lips to absorb her taste.

Bonnibel moans in appreciation, and I can practically hear the smile on her face. I lick and suck and press my mouth as firmly against her as I can, still trying to free my hands so I can pull her down closer.

Bonnibel moans and hums, her hips moving back and forth over me. My attention is so focused on pleasing her that I don't register her pressing the tip of vibrator directly against my clit until she flips the switch. My body twitches from the new assault as I scream up in to Bonnibel's body. It doesn't take long for the nerves of my body to go crazy, and I feel my end approaching. Before I can finish, Bonnibel removes the toy from my body and crawls away from me.

My head falls back against the mattress as I pant, trying to catch my breath. I'm left in a strange state of simultaneously being exhausted and desperate for more. I hear movement and force myself to look up, finding Bonnibel pulling yet a new device from her box.

This one is shaped in strange form of a U, one end curving forward at a harsh angle, the other end much longer with a softer slope. A cord extends from the middle of the device, but I can't see where it goes. Bonnibel retrieves the last of the strange liquid from before, covering both ends of the plastic with a thick coat. She sees me staring and grins at me sweetly.

"You ok, Marcy?"

I can't decide if "yes" or "no" is more truthful, so I don't reply. She doesn't seem deterred by my lack of an answer, as I feel the chill of the lotion press against me.

"Just breathe," I hear her say. I comply, and the bottom half the "U" slips inside of me. The harsh angle of the toy forces the rounded end up inside of me, pressing against my inner walls just behind my clit. The top half of the device rests snuggly against my lips, the top pressed against my clit from above. I can already tell this is either going to be the best, or worst, part of the night.

"Bonni..." I breathe out, a knot of expectation and nervousness building in my chest.

"Shhh," she grins at me. She moves slowly, propping her right leg over my left while tucking her left under my right. She presses forward until our bodies are completely melded around the plastic between us.

Once she's comfortable she lays her entire body on top of me, kissing me slowly. Her tongue gradually forces its way into my parted lips, making it a deep and sensual experience. I try to kiss back, but she begins to thrust her hips forward, making the thing wedged between us adds pressure to my poor body.

She props herself onto her elbows on either side of me, grinning. "You've been such a good girl, I'm going to take care of you and make sure you're rewarded. But... I'm not turning it off until _I'm_ finished," she raises her right hand, a small white object with buttons on it and a cord attached to the bottom in her palm.

Just as the realization of what she's holding strikes me, she presses the bottom button and the first wave of vibrations trigger inside of me. It fades after a moment, and I briefly wonder if Bonnibel's toy has malfunctioned when a second wave hits me. This toy is different from the first, being much slower and lazier, taking its time to push me to the edge slowly.

Bonnibel moans above me, biting her lower lip seductively as she rubs her lower body against mine to match every wave that hits us. Somehow she manages to push herself up to a half-sitting position before moving the dial on the remote up. The intensity of the shocks increases, the time between them shortening. Bonnibel's hips jerk against mine roughly, her mouth falling open in pleasured gasps.

"Marcy..." Bonnibel moans out. She stares at me, her face darkened by her blush, as she continues to chant my name over and over.

Having to watch Bonnibel be this sexy and alluring, pleasuring herself against me while I'm at the mercy of her special toy is too much for me. I can feel my body begin to tighten, my muscles stretching at the oncoming feeling.

As if completely tuned to the timing of my body, Bonnibel chooses that moment to force the dial all the way up. I scream out as my body convulses from the orgasm that hits me deep in my stomach, my voice cracking pitifully. I squeeze my eyes shut, but my vision is obscured by strange white light anyway.

I can feel the moment that my body tries to collapse, to finish, but I can't. The constant hum of the vibrator inside of me as Bonnibel forces it against me with her thrusts makes it impossible. My body is unable to do anything but quake and tremble, forced through wave after wave of pleasure that wracks my body mercilessly.

Bonnibel's thrusts speed up and she suddenly falls against me, capturing my gasping mouth as she moans out her own finish. Finally, she turns off the toy once she's satiated.

I allow my head to collapse on the mattress, barely able to even breathe normally. I can feel Bonnibel moving about, freeing me of my restraints and her toys, but I hardly register the new freedom. My mind feels hazy and lost, weightless without thought, my body humming with the aftereffects of Bonnibel's experiments.

My first recognition of the real world is when Bonnibel touches my face, staring down at me.

"Marceline... are you all right?" her lips tremble and I can tell she's worried.

Never in my long, undead life has moving my limbs been so difficult. But I force my arm up and around her waist, turning to collapse on top of her. "What happened to 'Marcy'?" I manage to murmur.

I feel her huff. "Are you ok?" she repeats herself, avoiding my question.

"Fine," I answer in a whisper. "Can't move..."

"Good," she says, a strange note of self-confidence and pride in her voice. Her arms wrap around my shoulders as she adjusts her comfort on the bed. "Just rest here with me."

I don't argue, closing my eyes as I rest my cheek against her fluffy chest.

"What about your crystal?" she asks softly, almost nervously.

"It's fine where it is." I reassure her, forcing one of my hands up to press a lazy finger to her lips and whispering "Shhh".

Bonnibel doesn't respond, she only moves to get more comfortable as I drift to sleep in her arms.


End file.
